Emmett's Story BETTER VERSION
by CullenSupporter1700
Summary: 20 year-old Emmett McCarty had a regular life. It was full of surprises and adventures and beyond. But his life became past supernatural when he meets a family and learns their little secret.


**Emmett's Story (His Point of View)**

Too short, eh? I barely remember anything from my human years, but I'll try to remember for your sake.

"Emmett, wait up!" My best friend, John called.

I laughed and stared down at him.

"Why are you so slow?" I groaned.

"Take some time to enjoy the Appalachians!" John said.

"I just want to enjoy the victory of standing at the top." I sighed.

"John, take my hiking stick." I stuck my stick as low as I could, but John couldn't reach it. John was sliding down the Appalachians.

"Emmett!" John yelled. Tears were streaming his face and I couldn't understand why he was crying.

John suddenly was flung into the soil, deep and far away from me now.

I squinted to try to find him. John was near a river. His arm was broken and his face was drenched in blood. John had suddenly fell and something mysteriously large had grabbed him… I thought. John was my best friend, I couldn't let him get hurt by this lurking creature.

"I'm coming, John!" I yelled. I jumped on a thick tree branch and slid down the tree.

"John, here is a cast." I wrapped the cast around his arm tightly and John screamed. He was frantically pointing to something behind me. He jumped into the water and let the stream take him away.

I hate to admit this, but I was scared. Petrified, you may say.

I found myself murmuring a prayer. "God, oh almighty, God, please take John and lift him to the heavens above." I took a last breath and then faced the huge thing behind me.

"BEAR!" I yelled. I jumped into the water, and quickly started swimming. But the current was too strong. It pulled me towards the bear.

The bear grabbed me by my foot and with its nasty sharp claws, it tore my hiking pants, leaving huge scars. My leg exploded in pain.

The bear threw me into a tree and I groaned. I had broken my arm too. And a leg.

"Please, don't let John die." I murmured and closed my eyes to die.

I heard snarling and ripping and moans.

My eyes fluttered open, and fighting the bear was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had golden hair that was tied into a braid, a silvery dress and was very pale. She didn't seem frightened. She seemed victorious and glad. She bit the bear and it groaned.

"Yum." The woman said in a velvet voice.

She looked over at me with such concern, I forgot the fact that she had killed the bear with such ferocity.

She floated gracefully over to me and took me in her cold arms.

"Sleep." The woman said.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

The dying man was so much like Henry, Vera's baby boy. The man had soft blue eyes, dimpled cheeks, and curly hair. I walked over to him slowly, and picked him up. I sniffed the air, and my throat erupted in flames. His eyes were wide open and his blood teased me. I ignored it, because the man looked very much like Henry. Just as beautiful as Henry.

"Sleep." I managed.

100 miles later, I arrived at Carlisle's house. Edward would be there waiting and glaring at me.

I shuddered as I thought about the angelic vampire who hated me so.

His inhuman beauty was fit only for me. But I took a look at the man I had in my arms and I knew he was my fit. He was strong, he had muscles, he had beauty. I could tell he also had determination. I watched as he tried to fight the bear for his friend, John.

I kissed his cheek softly and as I jumped into Carlisle and Esme's house, Edward shrieked.

He lunged at the dying man and Carlisle and Esme shoved him aside.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said.

Edward's eyes flickered to me and Carlisle then he got in full control.

"He was mauled by a bear while hiking in the Appalachians. I didn't drink his blood. I want you to turn him." I said confidently.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"I think he would make a good mate." I said caressing his clammy cheek.

"Who would ever think you're a great mate?" Edward muttered.

"I see goodness in his soul. I don't want to make him eternally damned." Carlisle said.

"But you will let him die?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle regarded me and then Edward.

"I never saw a fit in you two." Carlisle said bit the dying man.

The man was yelling and screaming. I hated to see the man like that. But Carlisle had created so many more, he was the most experienced. If I turned him, I wouldn't be able to stop. His blood smelled so sweet, and it would be like eating a candy, the sweetest candy in the world.

Edward wouldn't stop, in fact, he would suck the blood straight out.

Esme didn't want to kill anyone either. Her mind was stuck to the animals for food.

Carlisle pulled away, taking deep breaths and hanging onto Edward's shoulder for guidance.

"Some blood." Carlisle sighed.

We let the man continue his agony in the fire. I flinched remembering the fire that had torn my human-life apart.

"Carlisle, go feed." I commanded.

"Come on, Esme, I've got to get that taste out of my mouth." Carlisle called.

That left Edward and me alone in the room. Edward sadly looked at the man.

"Emmett. My name is Emmett McCarty!" The burly man yelled.

"Shhh." I said putting my finger to his lips.

He yelled in even more agony, but his voice suddenly hushed.

"Beautiful woman, come back." Emmett yelled.

Emmett was thinking about me. There was no other woman in the Appalachians with his friend.

"He smells too good." Edward moaned and launched himself at Emmett.

"Stop!" I yelled. I grabbed Edward by the shirt, and threw through our window.

Edward was remarkably fast, so I wasn't surprised that he had gotten back into the house.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I yelled.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant and Esme was not far behind.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

Edward was on the floor, clutching onto a chair while his chest was snarling at him. He looked ridiculously like a child.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Emmett was sitting up on Carlisle's hospital bed.

"That was painful." Emmett said.

He looked at me and hugged me tightly, I nearly choked.

"Emmett. Welcome to the Olympic Coven."

**Emmett's Point of View**

So Rose got you in about my transformation, right? 'Kay, here's the rest of the story.

"Cool, we're competing in the Olympics!" I said excitedly.

"No, no." A bronze-haired teenager , a little younger than me said, rolling his eyes.

"We are vampires, Emmett." The beautiful girl that had rescued me said softly.

"Wow." I said, amazed by how I had choked the girl up.

"So are we playing Dracula or something?" I laughed.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my beautiful wife, Esme Cullen. That's Rosalie and there is Edward. And no, Emmett, we are not playing Dracula, in fact we are testing this different kind of food to eat." The man said smoothly.

Edward had casual hair in a neat disarray. I couldn't describe it any other way.

"Emmett." Rosalie said caressing my face softly. Her beauty took my breath away. There was nothing else I could say about it. All of them were extraordinarily beautiful. Each of them with shimmering topaz eyes.

"So once you're a vampire you have to be beautiful?" I laughed.

"You haven't seen all the vampires in the world, Emmett. Some are powerful, and some are mentally powerful. It all revolves around how they were as humans." Carlisle explained.

"Ah, I see." I said nodding to Carlisle.

"So far, only Edward has a power." Esme said smiling at Edward.

"What's your power, Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mind-reading." Edward replied.

"Wow, what am I thinking now?" I asked.

"How thirsty you are…" Edward trailed off.

"I forgot, c'mon Emmett. I'll teach you how to hunt. It's going to be fun." Rosalie said cheerfully and pulled me to a window.

Rosalie was the greatest teacher I had ever had. She was patient, humorous and caring. She made hunting seem like a happy time. Her eyes glittered every time I stared at her inhuman beauty.

Now I have lived with Rosalie for about five decades and I'm still having trouble controlling myself. Imagine being surrounded by millions of delicious chocolates and not eating them!

Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
